If You Ever Come Back
by lightsilluminate
Summary: What if Matthew hadn't proposed to Mary after the servants' ball? Mary travels to America to escape the impending scandal, but a certain somebody wishes he could have braved it with her.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters or Downton Abbey.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The sea swayed beneath her, soothing her with a calming sound. So this was 1920. How was she spending it? Hiding away from a sea monster. She looked down over the rail, as if to expect him to jump right out of the depths and grab her that very second. She sighed. Where was Anna? Oh how she felt so sad for her. Not two weeks ago had her husband been taken from this world, locked away for a crime he did not commit. Her situation was not much better though. On a boat, to hide away in New York for god knows how long with only with her ladies maid for company (even if she was a dear friend) and her slightly distant American grandmother. Why does one mistake have to scar somebody's life so dreadfully? I mean, surely if you are sorry for it and you regret it with all your heart, God should forgive you?

Has Matthew forgiven her?

"M'lady, the captain has said we will be arriving in New York soon, should I get your bags together?"

"Yes please Anna" she said, turning towards her and plastering a soft smile onto her face.

So Anna hurried up to the cabin, leaving Mary alone once more alone with her thoughts. Matthew dear Matthew, she thought, he had been quite the Perseus, ridding the family of that horrible man. However, the Sea Monster's wrath was still to come. Would the family be told beforehand? She could only imagine poor Sybil's reaction, and Isobel's. In truth there weren't that many family members in the dark now. But all the same they would be ashamed of her, upset, confused. How she wished she had Matthew was here with her. It was funny, after the servants' ball when he came outside to her, she had half hoped they could have sorted things out, but alas, it was just another regular conversation. Going on about boats, America, England, anything but what she wanted him to say.

Eventually Mary decided to retire back inside away from the deck, and she sat down on the nearest sofa. She ordered a drink and sat peacefully for a while, hoping her worries would just float away. They didn't. Would he have published it by now? She wringed her hands together. The whole of England, glaring down at the cold and careful Lady Mary. What if people in America found out? Hopefully Grandmama would keep them out, she thought.

What about her family? She has fled to America before the scandal has broken to leave her family to deal with her wrong doing. It wasn't right, Papa shouldn't have to go through that. But at least she had closure with Matthew, they were friends once more, and she hoped he would write to her occasionally, keep her in touch with home, and him of course.

* * *

She had left. She had gone. The ship had sailed away. Gone. Why had he let her go? He thought he could get used to it, get over her, but as he paced the room, he realised that he couldn't. He had waved her off before she got onto the train, a smile and words of luck, should he have said more? He ran his hand though his hair, frustrated. There was nothing he could do about it now anyway.

* * *

Anna and Mary soon found their way off the large vessel and headed for the awaiting car. The chauffeur, who soon introduced himself as Nicholls, helped to load the trunks onto the car, and held the door open for the two women. He started the engine, and they drove.

As they approached what they assumed was Grandmama's mansion, they took in their surroundings. A light cobbled road, surrounded by the vibrant green gardens, water features, statues, acres and acres of open space surrounding a gorgeous mansion. Not as tall and grand as Downton, she admitted, but the great stone steps leading up to the entrance really did make a statement. White bricks made up the magnificent structure, which she was sure was bigger than her own home. She could see why her Mama missed this place, so grand, yet so welcoming. Had Papa ever come here?

As they neared the entrance, multiple figures came into view, standing at the front of the mansion ready to welcome them. Martha Levinson, her mother's mother, stood at the front, with the staff standing to attention either side of her. One of the maids was the spitting image of Edith, Mary noticed as they approached, laughing to herself, if only...

The car came to a halt and the car door was opened to face a collection of curtseys and bows. Her Grandmama hurried to greet her properly, with a hug, a kiss on the cheek and a wide smile.

"Hello, darling! I hope you had a good crossing, how are you?"

"I'm splendid Grandmama, I haven't seen you in years, I love what you've done with the place" Mary gestured at the awaiting building.

"Yes, I am rather pleased with the outcome, though I did have to give a shoddy architect a piece of my mind!" Martha said, her American spirit shining through already, "Anyway , come in at once dear, your English skin wasn't made for this heat"

They entered into a vast white hallway, a hall beckoning down the end of it. She looked to an excited Anna with a look of approval , as they progressed down the corridor, taking it all in.

* * *

Luck. That's what she had given it to him for. Luck. It seemed he may need it. He clutched the small dog in him palm, pacing up and down his office. He had published this morning. Endless phone calls to both Downton and Crawley House had been made, asking to speak to Lady Mary Crawley. Of course, every call was made by a complete stranger, as Matthew had found out, as he sat at the phone in his office taking and dismissing all of the calls one by one. They couldn't exactly disconnect the line, what if somebody truly needed to get in touch with them? What would he write to Mary? He knew it was right to tell her, but how? He looked at his desk, countless attempts at a letter. He couldn't ask Mother, she would tell him to fight for her. It was too late for that. In the end, he decided on his words.

_Dear Cousin Mary,_

_I hope you are well in New York and you have settled well in your Grandmother's home. I have heard so much about America, there are many things to see, and in your two weeks living there so far, I'm sure you have already started on seeing them! _

_I thought I should let you know Mary that Sir Richard published this morning. We have had a lot of phone calls today but I and your father are sure they will die down by tomorrow. I just wanted to let you know that I do not forgive you. Because after all, I do not believe you need my forgiveness, you have lived your life and I've lived mine and it hasn't altered my opinion of you Cousin Mary, just remember that. I think you chose the right time to tell me, I was a prig before the war, and as we both know, war has a way of distinguishing between the things that matter and the things that don't. _

_I hope you write soon Mary, I look forward to hearing from you._

_From your affectionate Cousin, _

_Matthew._

* * *

He had published. Her story was out there now, and always would be. Was she a storm braver? At that moment she didn't believe she was. Matthew had forgiven her. The tears starting rolling down her cheeks, she wasn't sure if they were of sadness, or joy.

She folded up the treasured letter and put it back into her draw for safe keeping, so she could re read the last part again tomorrow. She rose, and slowly crept back to her bed. She lifted the sheets and climbed in. She felt so lonely, how she longed to hear her mother's voice, listen to Sybil babble on about politics, even hear Edith nag. She was that lonely. But most of all she wished Matthew was with her, braving the storm with her- no. She mustn't think like that, it's over and done with. Guilt swept over her once more, as she imagined her Papa, tired and exhausted, stressed, she was so disappointed in herself.

She stared up at the canopy above her and sighed. She tossed, and then turned, attempting to sleep, but she failed. Again. Finally she lowered her legs off the bed and sat up. She walked back to her desk, turning her light on in the process and fumbled for a pen and paper. She located the stationary and she hastily began to write.

_Dear Matthew,_

_Thank you for telling me, sometimes you prefer to know these sorts of thing, I would rather hear it from you than a man in the street. I am truly sorry for the trouble and upset I have caused in the family, and I hope I can make it up to you all one day, if I ever come back. In truth, I am scared. Apart from Anna and Grandmama I am alone. I miss all you terribly and I hope I get to see you all again soon. _

_Words cannot begin to describe how grateful I am for your forgiveness, thank you for that, it has made my load a great deal lighter. Please continue to write to me Matthew, tell me of home. Tell me of everything, even Edith's annoying stories! I ache to be there now, sat with you all, listening to Granny's opinionated views, and talking of the future. _

_I look forward to hearing from you again, _

_Your affectionate Cousin, _

_Mary._

* * *

_If I ever come back. _What was that supposed to mean? Will she never come back to Downton?  
_  
To him?_


	2. Chapter 2

" We need to get you out of this house Mary I'm telling you"

"But Grandmama the scandal only broke two weeks ago! How will I know if it's spread here yet?" Mary replied, panic on her face as if her grandmother would push her out of the drawing room and out the front door that very minute.

"Suit yourself Mary," her grandmother sighed, "well, you'll get sick of this house soon, I know I do if I confine myself too much"

"Well to be honest I'd rather not spend my morning being bombarded with questions about my 'filthy past' thank you" Mary stated solidly, then her face softened and she sighed, "I'm sorry Grandmama, it's just I'm scared really. If it was Sybil she would be out of that door without a care for anybody, but I'm afraid I do care."

"Well have you heard from home lately sweetheart? How is it there?"

"Not for a week, though it feels like a month to me" she answered, clutching her teacup close, a saddened expression on her face.

"Well, no worry, those English have nothing on our American efficiency, a letter may be with you any day now, if they haven't lost it!" the older woman joked.

Mary chuckled lightly at that, cheering her mood slightly. Martha Levinson took her eldest granddaughter's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"It will be okay soon my darling, just you watch! The world is changing, everywhere!" she smiled, "Though I'm afraid the English just haven't quite got the hang of it yet" she added, smirking.

* * *

"Mother, where is Molesley?" Matthew asked as his mother started to put her coat on.

"He popped out to run some errands, he just left, why?"

"Damn it!" he snapped, turning away from her in frustration.

"Matthew!" Isobel returned, shocked at her son's outburst, "Whatever has gotten into you my boy?"

Matthew's muscles relaxed, his body sinking slightly. Sighing, he turned around back towards his mother, bringing his hand to his face in resentment, "I'm, sorry mother, I shouldn't have taken it out on you like that. It's just I've been meaning to post a letter for the past couple of days and I keep forgetting to," he gestured the envelope in his hand, "I was intending for Molesley to post it before the post office closes, but you see I forgot to leave it out for him to take, and I just realised. No matter, the office will probably be closed by now" he turned away, heading back up the hallway.

"What time is it?"

Matthew hastily took out his watch, "Quarter past four"

"Oh good, the office is open for another fifteen minutes, I'll just post it now for you" Isobel replied brightly, holding out her gloved hand for the letter.

"No Mother, it's oka-"

"No buts! Now hand it here Matthew, I'm heading up to the hospital now anyway, it's on the way"

Matthew smiled at his mother, walking towards her and handing her the cream envelope. "Thank you, Mother , have a nice time at the hospital". She said her goodbyes and headed out, Matthew breathing a sigh of relief when the door softly clicked shut. Thank god that was posted.

The village was bustling with life as she walked through towards the hospital, she knew nearly everybody by name now, which was nice for her, she never particularly had this sense of community back in Manchester. She decided she liked Downton village, especially the hospital, that was her true calling, although she had recently heard about a programme for fallen women which sounded truly inspiring. As she approached the post office, she took the letter out of her bag, ready to post it, when she noticed the address it was being sent to, and more importantly, the person who it was addressed to.

_Lady M. Crawley  
Croftburrow House  
New York  
United States Of America _

She smiled to herself. Since when had they been writing? She thought that Matthew had given up on Mary, though it turns out he hasn't just yet. She loved her son dearly but he can be terribly stubborn sometimes. She handed in the letter and walked out of the post office, still pondering what to do. "I need to talk to Matthew" she said quietly to herself.

* * *

Mary stretched her legs as she stood up from her dressing table, her hair in proper placement, maybe she could try a different cut?

"Thank you Anna, that's lovely."

"Thank you, m'lady, I always aim to please" Anna replied, smiling at her friend.

Mary started to walk over to the door when she paused, "Anna? Has... any post come for me do you know?" she stayed facing away from her, her fingers still lightly gripping the doorknob in anticipation.

"I'm not sure, perhaps you will get some at breakfast?"

She put on a jolly voice and turned towards her slightly, "Of course. I will have to go and see. I was just going down now actually, thank you Anna" she answered opening the door and heading out down the corridor towards the stairs.

Anna remained in the bedroom, smiling inwardly. She knew why she was so anxious for a letter, it was from Mr Crawley. She discovered they had been writing when she found a letter under her dressing table while tidying up the other day, obviously dropped by accident. Of course she didn't read the letter, but she saw the name at the end, and anyway, she could have guessed it was Mr Matthew writing anyway, no other man would have that effect on Lady Mary. She just hoped she would receive a letter soon, if only to soothe her troubles. She sighed aloud and made her way out of Lady Mary's bedroom, closing the door carefully behind her. Maybe one day somebody will bang their heads together.

* * *

Matthew heard the front door shut. Mother was home, he supposed he should go and greet her but he had mountains of work to be going on with. He'd been trying to do it for the last two hours or so but he couldn't manage it, too much on his mind. _Mary. _He heard his name being called up the stairs, yes, he really should go and see her. He folded his file and left it as he walked out of the upstairs study and down the stairs.

"Oh, there you are Matthew! How are you?"

"Fine mother thank you, how was the hospital?" her son responded half heatedly, there was clearly something on his mind, something big and troubling. She studied her son, yes maybe that talk might do some good.

"It was fine, the usual I suppose. Old Mr Radley still isn't improving though I'm afraid, he may not make it through the night" she sighed, looking downwards, starting to take her gloves off.

"Did you post the letter in time?" Matthew asked, a slight look of worry on his face.

"Yes, I'm sure Mary will receive it soon" Isobel smiled back, studying her son's reaction. His eyes widened and his mouth fell slightly open.

"Uh.. Yes" he fumbled out, trying to compose himself, "I've been keeping her up to date as it were with the happenings at Downton. Edith writes, so does her mother, don't think it's just me mothe-"

"Don't feel you have to explain. Unless there's something else you want to talk to me about son?" she looked at Matthew with a sympathetic but understanding look.

"No, It- It doesn't matter mother, just leave it" and with that he headed back up the stairs quickly, escaping the impending conversation. Isobel sighed, watching her son ascend the staircase. He's still in love with her, she thought, he may deny it but it's as plain as the nose on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter's a bit shorter guys! sorry! they will be longer in the future!

* * *

Matthew's mood deteriorated as the weeks went by, life didn't seem to have as much purpose as it used to. He never seemed jolly anymore, work was a drag (more than it used to be) and as he walked though the bustling village, he felt into his coat pocket for his comfort, Mary's toy do- where was it? He could have sworn he'd had it that morning, he tried retracing his steps in his head, to no avail. His good luck charm could be anywhere by now, how could he have lost it? His pace quickened as much as it could without gathering too much attention, towards Crawley house, it could be there, he thought, panicking. He rushed past the villagers, even ignoring the occasional "Hello Mr Crawley", he had to find it.

He opened the door, rushing straight past Moseley who was offering to take his coat for him, heading straight for the stairs. Moseley's inquiring voice was blocked out as he reached the top of the stairs, he was too worried to listen. Flinging his bedroom door open, he walked up the sock draw, sifting through the contents frantically. Where was it? It was the only part of Mary he had left and he'd lost it. He continued rifling through the garments hopelessly, his panic being confirmed.

"Matthew?" he heard his mother softly ask.

"What is it mother?" he said with a strained voice, not turning around to look at her.

"Lost something?"

"Yes..." Matthew paused, swallowing, "It-It was a dog toy, could you tell me if you see it?"

"Oh-oh that. Was it important? I couldn't remember you having the toy when you were younger so I..." she paused.

Isobel was then met by her sons anxious face staring at hers, "What"

"Well... I put it in the barrel for the village children this morning"

* * *

"These styles are getting so drab, Anna, I want something new, something exciting!" Mary stated, admiring her outfit in the mirror.

"Well maybe you could get something new made milady? After all, you've been here over a month and you've only been wearing your frocks from England" Anna suggested, smiling at Mary in the full length mirror.

"Well, it has been a while since I bought anything... Why not."

"Oh, and Milady, this came for you" Anna said with a knowing smile, taking a light blue coloured letter out of her front pocket and holding out to her.

"Thank you Anna," she took the letter, "that will be all for now Anna, I'll see you later!"

A quick smile and curtsy and she walked out of the large bedroom, leaving Mary alone. She opened the letter carefully so she didn't rip the envelope, and slid the folded paper out. She always cherished these moments. She did write with Edith, Mama and Sybil, but this was different, this was Matthew. She recognised his hand on the envelope. She was so relieved to receive the other letter which she had been waiting unusually long for; he'd sent them more regularly after that, I wonder what delayed the letter? She unfolded the paper and read.

_Dear Mary,_

_How are you? Marvellous I imagine, being in America. I found out that my great Aunt Patricia lives in New York the other day, perhaps you will see her! (probably not). Downton is running smoothly, and your scandal is still of talk I'm afraid, but your father and I are certain it will die down soon. We all miss you terribly and we would love you to come back soon! She may not have told you but I have a feeling Edith may be after Napier, don't tell her I've told you though! They seem a good match really. Work is very dull at the moment, I would much rather be seeing the American wonders than altering Mrs Dolby's will! I hope you are enjoying yourself, truly, and I look forward to when we next meet._

_From your friend,  
Matthew_

Yes. She was looking forward to seeing him again too. If only it were that easy. But then again, nobody said it was easy, but no one said it would be this hard either. And what of Edith? To be honest, she had picked a nice (appropriately aged) man this time. Evelyn was a good man. Oh how she wished she could see it all unfold. She put her hand to the face, trying to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. She wondered if Sybil ever felt like this.

Soon. Soon she would see them again. At least she hoped so anyway.

* * *

"What do you mean you put it in the barrel? I cannot believe you did not ask me! It was a good luck charm from-" he stopped himself suddenly.

"Mary?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. That dog is very precious to her. I said I would return it but none of that matters now does it?" Matthew replied sternly, anger rising in his voice.

"I'm sorry Matthew, I truly am"

Before his mother could even finish, he was out of the bedroom door, rushing down the stairs and out of the house. He rushed into the village, looking for the charity barrel. He ended up frantically asking a shopkeeper, who directed him across the road, where many children were gathered. He thanked the man and dashed across the road, carefully making his way through the few children to the barrel. A blanket, a doll, a picture book, other random objects, but no dog toy. He looked at the children around him, they didn't appear to have taken it either. He even asked them but no one knew of this dog.

His good luck charm was lost, had been donated. At the moment some other child would probably be playing with his treasured comfort. He put his head in his hands, then headed back home.


	4. Chapter 4

Mary was sat at the table with her grandmother, eating breakfast. Everything seemed so much more relaxed in America, you were more independent. She knew Granny would disapprove but to be honest she liked it. She had been used to servants all her life, but now she was enjoying the snippets of independency.

"Oh Mary dear, this came for you" she was handed a letter and a small package. Was it from Matthew? She smiled inwardly. She would open it in privacy.

"Thank you Grandmama" she replied, smiling, continuing with her breakfast.

As soon as she had finished and was polite to do so, Mary rose from her seat, made her excuses to her Grandmother and headed out of the breakfast room, the letter and package held tightly in her hands. She ascended the stairs and made her way down the long corridors until she found her room. She particularly liked the decor in this room. Light blue walls, with white wooden furniture, it had a nice airy feeling to it, maybe if she ever went back to Downton, she should have her room decorated like this. She walked over to her bed, letting the door close behind her and she sat on the bed. She opened the letter first, but to her surprise it wasn't from Matthew.

_Dear Mary,_

_How are you doing in America? I hear the weather is truly wonderful over there this time of year. I suppose I should tell you Evelyn Napier has proposed to me, and I have accepted. To be truthful we have been slightly more than friends for a while, but never had the courage to admit it. So, there you are. Home is fine, everybody is missing you though. _

_Now I suppose you are wondering what I have sent for you, there's actually quite a peculiar story to it. You see I was going through the village and I happened to spot something on the way to the book shop. I just saw it there and took it, I have no idea how it got there, perhaps Mama was clearing out. Anyway I knew how much it meant to you so I decided to post it to you; I hope you're happy that I did. Please write soon!_

_Your Sister,  
Edith_

Mary dropped the letter and reached for the package, quickly untying the string and unfolding the paper.

It was her dog.

_Matthew. She had given him to Matthew for luck._

How could he give him away? He must not care. She held her little dog in her hands and she wept.

* * *

Mary hadn't written for two weeks, and Matthew was getting worried. He'd last sent a letter to tell her of the arrangements for her sister's wedding, he'd hoped she'd got them. Edith's wedding was to take place in two weeks, and although the scandal is still floating around, Edith insisted her sister be there, whether she liked it or not. Edith or Cora had not said anything about not getting any post through, he hoped it wasn't because she didn't want to speak to him. Matthew still didn't have the courage to write to Mary about losing the dog, no matter how much his Mother pleaded with him to do so. He was sat in his office in Ripon, feeling the piles of paper work starting to overwhelm him. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" he said sternly.

His Secretary Sarah pushed the door open slightly, to show his Mother standing there. As soon as he realised it was her he beckoned her in, leaving Sarah to go back to work.

"Hello Mother. What was it you wanted?"

"Oh Matthew, can't a mother come and see her own son in the office without a specific reason?", she smiled, "but yes, I do have a reason. I just wanted to let you know Cora's invited us to dinner at the Abbey tonight and I've accepted, is that okay?"

These dinners at the Abbey had become less frequent since Mary left, he didn't think they'd been in the mood for company that much, although when the scandal did break, he was there to help drive away calls. Everybody definitely felt Mary's absence, or so he thought, he might just be more affected by it that the others.

"Of course Mother, I will be home in time to dress" he looked up at his mother, smiling at her.

She said her goodbyes and then she was gone, leaving Matthew all alone with his work again, and his thoughts. Maybe he should write again to Mary, just in case the other letter didn't get there.

* * *

Oh. Another letter from Matthew. Why would he be writing, he threw away the only precious thing she had from her child hood, to put it in the barrel for the village children. There's moving on, and there's being heartless. She wouldn't write back to Matthew, rather, she would respond only to Edith to reassure her of her presence at her wedding. Oh, she would be there, she wouldn't speak to Matthew though, oh no. She pulled out a piece of paper and began to write:

_Dear Edith,  
Of course I will be there to attend your wedding, how could I miss it? The first Crawley wedding at the house in decades. Have you sorted everything out for what you're wearing? I shall have to bring you something from the new American styles for you to wear, I just love them. I do hope England introduces these new ideas soon! I just can't wait to see the look on Granny's face! I'm sorry for not replying with my decision sooner, I've had quite a lot on my mind! Is Sybil coming over for the wedding? _

_Your sister,  
Mary_

She would have said she missed them all but that wouldn't have been completely true. She didn't miss Matthew, no, not any more.

* * *

"I must say, Cora, please give your compliments to Miss Patmore, this dinner is delicious" Matthew said, taking more food from the serving platter. Cora said that she would, but then something made him lose his appetite suddenly.

"Mary has written and she has said she is coming for the wedding" Edith announced, beaming.

So she'd written to Edith. Not to him. Maybe his letter just hadn't arrived yet.

"Oh that is just wonderful! Mary also wrote to me yesterday, but she did not mention that! I bet she knew I'd tell everybody, she's known I'd been a lot like that since I was young" Cora replied, also smiling.

So she'd written to her mother, also. Still no letter for Matthew though.

"Oh! I almost forgot, speaking of Mary when she was younger, you'll never guess what I found a couple of weeks ago" Edith said, Matthew's ears perking up.

"No, I can't say I can, what dear?" Cora replied.

"Oh. I thought it was you but oh well. But yes, I found Mary's old dog in the barrel for the village children! I just couldn't think how it got there!"

Matthew saw Isobel on the verge of saying something when Matthew shook her head at her. If she spoke up about it, they'd wonder why Matthew had it in the first place, he didn't need that. His mother nodded her head back at her son.

"Oh my lord! Now that is a surprise! Where is it now dear? In a safe place I hope" said Cora, surprised.

"Well, I sent it back to Mary. I thought she may want it"

Damn. So that's why she hadn't replied. She must think he donated it, her good luck charm.

* * *

Mary had never known an Autumn this hot before. Normally in England the winter coats were out by now, but no, it was mid October and she still didn't feel a need to wear one. She was waiting for the train to arrive to take her to the port. Yes, she was going back to England for Edith's wedding, she couldn't wait to see her parents again, her sisters, her Grandmothers, Evelyn, Carson, Isobel and even her Irish brother in law! Not Matthew though, she dreaded seeing Matthew.

* * *

He couldn't even write to her now, it wouldn't get there in time for before she left for England. He would have to just wait to talk to her in person. Whether she would agree to talk to him or not was another matter.

* * *

**So, Mary's upset with Matthew, let's just see how she handles it at the wedding!**


	5. Chapter 5

**God I'm sorry this is so late! Will try to upload more frequently in the future!**

* * *

Was England always this cold? She clutched her coat tighter around her as she stared out of the car window. My god was Mary glad to be off that boat, she wasn't sure how much longer her body could take it. The cabins were nice enough but she found it hard to sleep, she never could on a boat. Not to mention her chaotic mind, thoughts rushing around all of the time.

She was happy for Anna. It turned out that her husband was now deemed safe enough for visits and Anna would most definitely take full advantage of that opportunity. Everybody was still working on Bates' case. She laughed to herself. What other aristocratic family would defend a servant? The story Mrs Bates was trying to sell may be out now, but that still didn't prove Mr Bates didn't kill her, hopefully they'll find the proof soon. Anna probably won't be coming back to America with her, now that her husband's freedom is so close now, and that she can see him, not just write to him.

Then Mary saw the house coming into view as they drove. She did miss the place, her beautiful home. She like her father saw more than just a house. The leaves on the trees were already of browns and oranges, many on the ground. Mary had always loved Autumn, it was undeniably pretty.

As they drove nearer, the faces of the people waiting became clearer. First she spotted her mother, smiling so widely at the approaching car she was worried she might try and open the car door while it was still moving. Oh Edith and Evelyn, how right they looked together. She was glad Granny had steered her away from old Strallan, he looked much finer on her arm. She smiled as she saw the rest of her family, my, even Sybil was there next to Bra- Tom. Her father looked composed. Mary couldn't wait to talk to him again. Even though Mama spoke of him, Mary had never directly written to her father since she'd left.

The car came to a stop right outside the front door, and within seconds, her mother came to open the door herself instead of the chauffeur. She nearly yanked Mary out of the car and drew her into a hug. She squeezed her tightly embraced her eldest daughter, kissing her cheeks. Mary returned the hug.

"Oh Mary my sweet darling, I am so happy to see you at last" her mother said, obviously excited and emotional from seeing her daughter again after so many months.

"Me too Mama, I cannot wait to catch up with you all" Mary beamed back at her Mother.

Eventually her mother stepped away; her father was now stood in front of Mary. He stepped forward, smiling at his daughter.

"Hello my darling girl" muttered Robert, Mary reaching up to give her Father a loving hug.

"No cowboys I'm afraid Papa!" Mary joked, pulling away from her Father's embrace.

The servants started to head back inside, and Mary started to make her greetings to her sisters, and of course her dear friend Evelyn. She asked them briefly about the wedding plans, reassuring her sister that she hadn't forgotten her addition to her wedding outfit. She shared a quick embrace with her sister. Yes. She did miss her, Mary decided.

Gosh, Sybil was as big as a house. That baby growing inside of her was due to make an appearance in the next few weeks, judging by the size of her sister, the baby was definitely ready for it!

Then she saw him. Matthew noticed Mary's eyes on him, cold and empty. He opened him mouth slightly, his hands still positioned behind his back. He made to move towards her, when Mary quickly turned on her heel and briskly walked inside. God, this was going to be difficult. He was the last one to head inside, everyone heading to the library to talk to Mary.

Mary was so beautiful. How could he have passed up that opportunity to make her his? She wouldn't want him now, he cursed to himself. She'd probably found somebody in America no doubt, how could anybody resist her? Matthew needed to talk to her, and soon. He needed to explain, to apologise.

* * *

"Wow Mary, you have been busy!" Edith said, surprised at all her sister had been up to in America.

"Well, one has to something with their time don't they?" Mary replied smoothly to her sister, taking another sip of her tea.

Mary had been writing a novel, a story of a woman who sets out into the new world determined to influence change. She wouldn't share any other details in case it got published, she just muttered 'spoilers' and ran her finger across her lips. It would probably get published, apparently she knew a guy in publishing. She continued to talk of her life in America for another hour or so, everybody gripped onto every word. Except for Matthew. He could only stare at his feet the whole time, the normal inquisitive Matthew replaced for an empty and worried one.

* * *

Dinner passed smoothly. The conversation and attention was still on Mary. She enjoyed telling them all about her travels. In truth, she was exaggerating on some things, but what else would they expect to hear from a young woman coming back from the new world? She had to make her time sound something worthwhile. Luckily every detail seemed fascinating to them, she supposed it was because they hadn't spoken in so long. Granny had come for dinner, she really missed her, she was the one of the only ones that ever really understood her. Of course she belittled America at every subject, but she enjoyed it, she'd missed her spirit.

He was staring at her. She wished he would just give it a rest. He knew what he had done, he had to know that she knew that. She didn't understand why he was still pestering after her, he had thrown away her most precious token, with no intention of giving it back to her. That angered her so. She didn't want to look at him. If she looked, it would be a deathly gaze if anything, but many would notice. She hadn't spoken a word to him, apart from the obligatory 'Hello Cousin Matthew', she didn't want to.

When dinner was over and the ladies rose to go through to the drawing room. This wasn't really a custom they were used to doing in the states. But she still sort of missed it. She was the last to leave, behind her mother, sisters, Isobel and Granny. Matthew rose and followed them, quickly making his excuses to Tom, Robert and Evelyn. He dashed out the room quickly, catching Mary up, like he did months ago.

"Mary" Matthew blurted out, catching her gently by the wrist.

"Matthew!" Mary said, pulling her wrist away, glaring at him.

"I can explain"

Mary turned away and walked off into the drawing room, leaving Matthew standing there hopelessly watching her go. He sighed, ran his fingers through his hair and made his way back to the dining room. It turned out Robert had had to leave the room to answer an important telephone call, leaving him alone with Evelyn and Tom. Matthew simply nodded at this information and slumped back down in his chair, reaching for a cigar.

Evelyn immediately picked him up on his mood, "Matthew, what's wrong with you tonight, you have a face like thunder!" he chuckled.

"Yeah, and we all thought you'd be ecstatic about Mary coming back" Tom added, smirking.

"Give it rest Tom" Matthew retorted, lighting his cigar.

Evelyn looked at Tom and they smiled and nodded silently, before Evelyn spoke, "So, trouble with Mary is it?"

Matthew gave a silent nod, swallowing, still not looking at them.

"Start from the beginning Matthew" Tom replied, leaning back in his chair.

* * *

Mary stormed into the drawing room, rushing straight past her mother and Sybil, who were sat on the sofa. Sybil looked at Cora, puzzled. Her mother just shrugged her shoulders in return. Mary headed straight for the sofa furthest away from the others. She sat down on it quickly, angrily even. Her grandmother was sat by Edith when she saw Mary come in. Her attention was immediately drawn away from Edith as she raised her eyebrows at Mary across the room.

"Excuse me Edith dear" Violet muttered to her granddaughter as she made her way over to Mary. She knew exactly what was wrong with her. She just needed to put her straight.


	6. Chapter 6

Violet Crawley slowly hobbled over to her eldest granddaughter and took a seat next to her. When Mary realised she had company her expression softened, she turned herself towards her grandmother. Violet had a determined look in her eye, which slightly worried Mary.

"Hello Granny" Mary greeted, putting on a smile.

"Hello Mary dear. I must say how glad I am you're back," she reached her hand out and placed it over Mary's.

Mary returned her comment, also glad to be back.

Her grandmother continued, "Although, I couldn't help noticing your attitude to one certain person is slightly sour"

"I don't know what you mean Granny" Mary brushed it off.

"Well I'm not going to beat about the bush Mary, I'll just say it. Ma-"

"Mama, Mary, Edith! Come quickly! Sybil's waters have just broken!" her mother shouted urgently from across the room, interrupting them. Cora was stood up from the sofa holding her daughter's hand, a worried look on her face.

"Well about time" Violet commented, quickly walking over to Sybil, "Edith, call Clarkson, now. Mary go and get Tom"

At the word everybody leapt into action and went to do what they were told. Cora and Violet stayed with Sybil, who was having a strong contraction. She winced in pain but stayed fairly calm. Same old Sybil. The baby was already overdue so it's arrival had been expected soon, but they had expected the labour to be slightly more gradual, this baby was coming quickly.

* * *

As Edith went to notify Clarkson, Mary hurried to the dining room, though she stopped when she felt her ears burning.

"...you see I need to talk to Mary, things are not what they seem" she heard Matthew say from inside the dining room.

She quickly pushed the topic out of her mind as she remembered her priorities. She barged into the dining room without warning, her eyes accidentally meeting Matthew's as she walked in. She averted them to Tom's and told him, "Tom, Sybil's waters have just broken, you better get in there now, it's coming fast"

Tom jumped out of his seat without a word and ran to the door, past Mary towards the drawing room. Evelyn also rose from his seat, as did Matthew. They both went to rush through, when Matthew hung back and turned to Mary.

"Mary" he muttered, staring into her eyes "please. I need to speak to you."

Mary shut her eyes, and sighed, "Later Matthew. Later." She opened them again to see Matthew standing slightly closer a small smile on his face.

"Thank you Mary"

* * *

Tom had carried Sybil up the stairs to their room, where Anna and the others were making her as comfortable as they could. Mary was sat by her sister's side, holding her hand, waiting for Clarkson to arrive. God, he didn't half take his time. Luckily Isobel was at the house, she was a qualified nurse and was experienced in the profession, so she could monitor Sybil and help Clarkson when he came. Sybil sounded in pain, poor darling. Tom was also there sat on the other side of the bed, holding her hand, saying words of comfort. Her mother and Edith were also in the room, her father probably in the library with the others, waiting.

A knock at the bedroom door indicated Clarkson's arrival. Her mother rushed to open the door, beckoning him in. The doctor walked over to the table, putting his bag down and unclipping the clasp, gathering together the supplies. Isobel was briefing Clarkson on Sybil's state and condition at that moment in time. All of it sounded so technical, Sybil seemed to understand it, she was nodding at her comments. Another contraction came, Sybil moaned in pain, leaning towards Tom again. Tom repositioned himself on the bed, next to her; this seemed to be more comforting. Mary kept muttering words of reassurance and comfort.

"Lady Mary, Lady Edith, I'd like to ask you to leave the room now please. Nothing personal, it's just we don't want the room too crowded" Mary looked to her mother and Edith. They both nodded in agreement. Tom had been requested to stay when she was to give birth. She got up from her seat, kissed Sybil on the forehead and made to leave the room with her other sister. They walked out, closing the door behind them.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Edith said to her sister when they started down the corridor, a hint of worry in her voice.

"Yes, of course she will. Sybil's the strong one" Mary replied, smiling at her younger sister, remembering saying those words before.

Edith simply nodded in agreement then smiled herself, "I'm going to be an aunt, Mary", she realised her wording, "No- correction, _we're_ going to be aunts!"

Mary smiled at her sister. She was glad they were getting on slightly better. They came to the end of the corridor and they headed down the stairs, their father coming out of the drawing room. He must have heard them coming down the stairs and thought it was important news. Her father sighed in relief, knowing Clarkson was still up there. She smiled at her father, came up to him and patted him on the arm, "Don't fret Papa, he or she will come when they're ready", Robert was clearly flustered.

Her Papa moved back inside the drawing room, where Mary saw Matthew now stood opposite her, in the doorway. Matthew swallowed as he gave a inquiring look at Mary. She sighed and nodded, gesturing him to follow her. He made sure nobody was watching him leave and he stepped out and began to follow Mary, who was already walking ahead of him. Where could she be going? He kept following her, making sure to keep up with her. She stopped at the door of the small library, knocked, waited, and then entered slowly. Matthew dashed to the door and slowed down as he entered. Mary was stood with her back to him, hands clenched together. She told him calmly to close the door, he did so.

"Well. I assume you know why I'm angry and upset with you." Mary started, still turned away from him.

"Yes, I do, and if you'd allow me to explain you'll see things aren't as black and white as they seem" Matthew replied, his voice slightly agitated. Mary laughed to herself. She remembered herself saying those words to a stubborn Matthew many years ago.

"Fine. Why did you give away my dog? Was it no use to you anymore? Did you not think it mattered now I was in America?" Mary turned around to face him, tears in her eyes, her voice angry and hurt.

"No! My god no Mary. Quite the opposite. You see I didn't give away your do-"

"Then why was it in the barrel for the village children Matthew? Did it _walk _itself there?" she turned away again pacing away from him.

"My mother. She-she found it. I'd dropped it, she'd thought it was one of my old toys. She donated it." Matthew spoke frantically, using his hands.

Mary turned to face him again, with red eyes and tear stained cheeks. Her mouth fell slightly open, "Why didn't you write to me about it?" she blinked repeatedly, hands on her hips.

"I was- I was worried Mary. That dog was so precious and it meant so much to both of us, I couldn't bear to tell you he was lost"

Mary's face softened and she smirked slightly "So it's a he then". Matthew lifted his eyes to meet hers, a smile playing on his lips.

* * *

**I hope that reassured you a bit! Reviews are love!**


	7. Chapter 7

They kept smiling softly at each other, Mary's eyes still red from her crying.

"So am I forgiven, Mary?" Matthew asked. Mary looked down, still smiling softly.

"Well... Not completely. But I do believe it was your mother who accidentally found _him_" she smirked.

"Oh what must I do for your full forgiveness then?"

She paused for a moment, before she continued, "You must promise me one favour in the future, without conditions. I don't know what it'll be yet, but I will probably need one sometime" she grinned to herself. She raised her eyes to his.

"Fine. As long as it's not something like 'jump off that cliff Matthew'" he laughed, raising his eyebrows slightly.

"Hey! It's my choice remember!" she laughed, "right. Deal?" she held her hand out to him. He shook it firmly.

"Deal."

Mary went to pull her hand away when Matthew kept hold of it, "Thank you, Mary"

Mary simply beamed at him in return, withdrawing her hand. She walked over to the door and opened it, walking through it. She held the door open for him as she gestured him to follow her. He did so and they headed back to the drawing room. When they entered Matthew looked over and saw Evelyn and Tom. He simply nodded, telling them he and Mary were okay. Matthew went to walk over to them when Cora burst through the door.

"It's a girl" Cora announced, beaming. Tom immediately had many people offering words of congratulations to him.

"Can I see them?" Tom asked eagerly.

"Of course you can!"

* * *

Tom hesitantly stepped though their bedroom door which was held open by a grinning Isobel. She announced she would leave them alone for a moment. He saw a clearly exhausted Sybil lying in the bed across the room. She was smiling at him, holding a bundle of blankets in her arms. He was speechless at the wonderful sight in front of him. He crossed the room quickly and sat down on the edge of the bed to get a closer look at his daughter.

"Oh my darling" he kissed Sybil's forehead, "She's beautiful."

"I know. I can't believe she's ours" Sybil replied, handing the baby girl to Tom.

"So, what were you thinking then?" Tom asked, referring to names.

"Alice. Alice Branson." Sybil answered. They had argued over names but Alice was one of the few names they agreed on.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful little girl"

* * *

The next morning everybody was still alive with excitement from the baby. Sybil was to stay in bed for the day to recover, but the family would take full advantage of this time with little Alice. Everybody had gone in to visit Sybil and Alice one by one, Tom remaining at her side the whole time, unable to bring himself to leave his daughter. Sybil had given her the middle name Mary. Mary was of course very touched at this gesture. When she asked why she had named her that, she told her it was because she was the best storm braver she knew. Mary had welled up with tears at that point; she couldn't believe her baby sister thought that of her. Sybil had always been the strong one; she was surprised when somebody else had actually thought that about her. Apart from Matthew of course.

Granny, Isobel and Matthew stayed the night of course, it would have been far too late for everybody to travel back home.

The weather seemed to be holding up well, Mary had decided she needed to get out of this house, what a perfect opportunity.

"Edith dear, do you fancy going for a ride later?" Mary asked as she entered the breakfast room.

"I can't, sorry Mary. I promised I'd help sort out the nursery for Alice today"

"Okay fine. Papa?"

"I'm afraid I can't either Mary, I need to go to London to talk to Murray today, maybe another time perhaps"

She sighed, frustrated. Then in a sudden burst she blurted out "Matthew?"

Matthew nearly choked on his coffee. Mary wanted him to go riding with her? He quickly swallowed his coffee and turned to Mary, his mouth open with shock, "W-What Mary?"

"Do you want to go riding with me? I'm sure the stable boys could find you a suitable horse" she replied smoothly.

Matthew swallowed the lump in his throat and looked up at her, "Why not?"

* * *

Matthew hated to admit to Mary, but the truth was Matthew hadn't ridden a horse in years. Mary had found Matthew some suitable riding gear and thrust it towards him, telling him to put it on and to meet her at the stables, which he did as soon as was humanely possible. Mary was already there waiting for him when he arrived though. How did she do that?

"Hello Matthew" Mary said, setting up her own horse Diamond, giving a brief glimpse in his direction.

"Hello Mary, I-I'm sorry I'm late" Matthew replied. In truth Matthew thought he was early when he left Downton, but obviously Mary was used to doing this.

"No, I'm just quick! I haven't seen Diamond for months you know, I've missed him" she smiled softly, stroking the hands through Diamond's mane, "anyway, Matthew, go and see Jimmy over there, he'll set you up with Chestnut, he'll go easy on you."

He simply swallowed and nodded. He located Jimmy around the back of the stables, after looking for him for a few minutes. He was a nice boy, about seventeen years old. He was just finishing up putting Chestnut's saddle on, and was securing it in place, and making sure the reins of the bridle weren't tangled. Matthew had a job mounting the horse, he hadn't quite anticipated the difficulty of the task. But with a slightly embarrassing amount of help from Jimmy, he was soon on top of Chestnut.

Mary soon came around to see him, she was of course already mounted on top of Diamond. She looked very happy to be reunited with her horse again after such a long time. She chuckled at the sight of a very awkward Matthew, he looked so worried! Mary turned Diamond around and she began walking off across the field. Luckily Chestnut automatically started to follow behind. Phew. Matthew watched Mary, puzzled at how she was controlling the horse. She knew exactly when to tap her feet and pull different sides of the reins. He seemed to gain more confidence as they went along, the horse riding techniques coming back to him with each stride.

"How are you getting on back there?" Mary asked cheerily, calling over her shoulder.

"Oh, fine I think!" his voice faltered slightly as the horse stumbled slightly, "are you feeling glad to back on Diamond?"

She looked up into the sky, "Yes, I really am, more than you can imagine."

* * *

After a while Mary decided it was time to stop and have a rest for a minute. Matthew agreed. Mary smoothly dismounted her horse, while Matthew ended up nearly slipping off Chestnut. She led both horses to a nearby fence and tied them to it, using a very intricate knot. Matthew picked a spot and sat down on the grass, which was luckily now dry from the previous morning's rain. Mary soon joined him and sat down.

"How long are you staying?" Matthew asked hesitantly, breaking the silence.

"I don't know."

They sat in silence for a few more minutes when Mary turned to him.

"I have something for you Matthew" she knelt, reaching into her coat pocket, pulling out what was inside and placing it in his hands, closing his fingers around it.

"But Mary? Why would you give this back to me?" he asked, staring at the toy dog in his hand, touched at her gesture.

"Well I said you had to return it safe and sound. You didn't give it back did you? Edith did" she smiled lightly, "anyway... I wanted you to have it" Mary hadn't moved her hand from Matthew's.

"Thank you Mary. You have no idea how much this means to me, it was- no it doesn't matter" he stopped mid sentence.

"No. What were you going to say?" she encouraged.

He raised his eyes to hers, smiling slightly embarrassed. He went on, "well, that dog, I suppose it sounds silly but I suppose it was all I had left of you"

"Oh Matthew" she said simply, resting her head on his shoulder, leaning on him. They stayed like that for a while longer until Mary spoke.

"Matthew. I would like that favour now."

"Already? Oh lord nothing too terrible I hope" he looked at her grinning, "What is it?"

"Kiss me."


	8. Chapter 8

Matthew pressed his lips firmly to Mary's, with a deep and searching kiss. He twisted to face her, still cradling her cheek and kissing her. God, how soft her lips were, he noticed. Suddenly he felt Mary resist and pull back, she had tears in her eyes.

"No. I'm sorry Matthew. This shouldn't have happened" she panicked, jumping up, untying the horses and leading them back to the stable quickly all while sobbing, leaving Matthew still sat on the grass, a stunned expression on his face. There was no point in trying to call her back, she'd already gone, anyway, she wouldn't listen.

She picked up her pace to a light jog now, careful not to trip as she led the horses back. God, why had she done that? She knew they could never be together, what on Earth had impulse her to do that. Well, she knew. It was Matthew Crawley, it was him with his stunning blue eyes staring into hers, oh how she wanted him to be hers. But no. It could never be. He said they were cursed after all, maybe he was right. He had vowed to stay loyal to Lavinia, he didn't want to be with a woman like her, he may say he didn't care what she'd done all those years ago, but it must have had some effect on him. How could she force herself on him like that? Was she that desperate? Now she'd ruined their friendship.

When Mary reached the stables she quickly handed the horses over to Jimmy without a word, she was trying to hide her tears to no avail. She ran back to the house as fast as she could, heading straight to her room without a word to anyone.

* * *

Matthew stayed sat there for another ten minutes or so, unable to move from where he was. Had he done something wrong? Did he come on too strong? No. It must be something more than that. But the thing was he swore in that moment they were complete again. A single tear ran down his cheek. He lay down on his back, staring in the greying sky, no emotion on his face. He felt a drop of water on his cheek, and then another on his hand. It was raining. Matthew stood up, wiping his hands over his face, then he walked back to Crawley house alone.

He walked straight past everyone, not taking any notice of anything. He opened the door, and summoned Moseley. He helped him out of the borrowed riding gear and helped him into his casual suit. He thanked him, still expressionless. Once he was gone and had closed the door, he slumped down on the edge of the bed, putting his head in his hands. What was wrong with Mary? It was all going so well then nothing.

A knock at the door startled him, and he quickly tried to compose himself. It was his mother.

"Matthew? I thought you were back, I heard you come in."

"yes" was all he could reply.

Isobel opened the door and stepped into the room. She clapped her hands together, "So? Did you enjoy your ride with Mary?"

Silence.

"Matthew? What's wrong?" Isobel's voice filled with concern. She placed a hand on her son's shoulder. He obviously loved the bones of that woman, she just hoped nothing too bad had happened, which blatantly it had.

"She kissed me Mother" he swallowed, "Then, she left"

"Oh my darling boy", she rubbed circles on his back to try and comfort him, "What do you mean 'left'?"

"She kissed me. Then, she started to cry, said it shouldn't have happened and she fled"

Isobel sighed, "Well, my boy, I think you have a very confused girl on your hands. She is fragile and I'm sure she is confused about you" she told him comfortingly, "She probably isn't sure where you stand anymore, how you feel. It's been that long"

"Oh, she knows how I feel mother, she must do" he replied.

"Well, being as stubborn as you both are, I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't. I suggest you try and talk things through with her, try to understand her. Listening can go a long way son, especially with a woman"

"Alright. I'll try. That's if she'll even talk to me" Matthew decided.

* * *

"Hello Sybil, how are you? Have you had a good nap?" Edith asked, entering her younger sister's bedroom.

"Oh, much better thank you. I rather hate staying in bed though. I want to be up and about!" Sybil laughed back, taking her sister's hand as she sat down.

"Only you Sybil. I would appreciate this time, people say it's exhausting work looking after a baby, who knows when you'll next get a rest!" Edith commented, making her sister chuckle.

"Yes... Well it will all be worth it though. I think I'll love the challenge of it. I mean Alice will have rather a different upbringing than we did but I don't think that's a bad thing" Sybil replied, releasing her hand from Edith's and placing it on her stomach, "Gosh it does seem odd now there's not a baby in there anymore"

"Yes but you also have a lovely baby girl you can hold in your arms. Gosh she is gorgeous though, she's the picture of you when you were a baby" Edith smiled, remembering when her baby sister was Alice's age.

"Tom thinks she looks like me too. Although I think she looks more like Tom" Sybil beamed at her sister.

"Well, a perfect mix then"

"I heard you've gotten a letter from a newspaper editor" Sybil inquired, raising her eyebrows with excitement.

"Well... Yes. I'm not sure if I'll go for it though, Papa doesn't lik-"

"Oh stuff Papa! Do it Edith! Be exciting! What does Evelyn think?" Sybil replied enthusiastically, grabbing her sister's hand.

"Well he thinks I should do it, he says we could even move to London once we're married if all goes well"

"Well there you go then" Sybil concluded, smiling proudly at Edith.

They sat contently for a few more moments until Edith spoke again, "I'd never thought I'd say it, but I'm glad Mary's back, I've missed her"

"Oh me too, even more so for me since I've been in Ireland so long!"

"Do you think she still loves Matthew?" Edith blurted out, without even thinking about it.

"God yes. I heard they went out riding this morning, I wonder how that went" Sybil raised her eyebrows suggestively.

Edith sighed, "Oh I don't know, I haven't seen her all day, something must be up"

"Well we need to find _out _what" Sybil looked at her sister determinedly, "As soon as I can get out of this blasted bed!" she laughed.

* * *

**Firstly, I'm sorry for that guys! We need to remember how fragile Mary is and if it all went smoothly that may seem a bit OOC, they need their angst! After all, remember Mary's doubts when Matthew proposed? **

**So... The family are determined not to let Matthew and Mary crumble... But who will talk to Mary first?**

**ps: please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Matthew had been invited round to talk about the estate, about the cottages they'd renovated a few years ago. _God that was when he'd first met Mary. _They'd had a chat about some work that the tenants wanted to do to the property and Robert wanted Matthew's opinion. He couldn't care less really, they could do what they wanted with it, it wasn't really his matter to be dealing with, he just told Robert he could do what he wanted.

The family had already had luncheon about an hour ago, Matthew hadn't had the time to have any yet, he'd arrived after they'd eaten. He stood up and shook Robert's hand, saying goodbye and walking out of the library, past a series of doors.

"Damn it!" he heard from a nearby door, a crumpling of paper followed.

Matthew walked towards the voice, bringing him to the door of the small library. He looked in through the open door, to see Mary hunched over a desk, a few sheets of crumpled paper by her side. She couldn't see Matthew, as she was facing away from the door. Should he talk to her? She might know he's there... It would seem rude if he didn't wouldn't it?

"What's wrong?" he asked hesitantly, still staying in the doorway.

Mary turned around at the noise, closing her eyes when she saw it was Matthew. Her hands gripped the back of the chair as she plastered on a faint smile.

"Oh, never mind me, I'm just trying to write this novel and failing" she sighed.

"Oh I'm sure you're not, you've always been so literate" he took a step into the room.

"Well the truth is Matthew sometimes Mary Crawley exaggerates. She says things are wonderful when maybe they are not. How could I say to Edith that writing is becoming a challenge? The reason I wouldn't tell anybody the storyline was mainly because there isn't one... yet" Mary replied, sounding stressed.

"I'm sure you'll think of something soon" he replied softly.

They stayed silent for a couple of minutes, Mary pretending to look busy with her notes. God they couldn't keep avoiding the elephant in the room.

"I'm so sorry Matthew. You can't even begin to imagine how bad I feel" she was still turned away from him, "I shouldn't have sacrificed our friendship like that"

Matthew was about to say something but didn't, instead he chose to say something else, "Oh Mary it's fine, and I hope we can still be friends? I was rather enjoying riding Chestnut if I'm honest" he admitted.

She chuckled lightly, turning herself towards him, smiling wider now.

"Thank you"

"Right I'll be off then, I've got quite a lot of work to do" Matthew announced, unsure where the conversation could go next. Mary nodded, Matthew nodding back and heading out of the door. He began to walk down towards the front door.

"Oh and Matthew?" he heard her call, "I'll have to take you out riding again one day"

"I shall look forward to it" he called back, smiling to himself.

And with that Matthew walked down the remainder of the corridor and towards the front door, Carson meeting him there with his coat. He looked as if he had been waiting a while. In all honesty he had kept him waiting, Robert probably telling Carson to fetch his coat a fair few minutes ago. Not that Carson minded though, as he helped him with his coat, opening the door for him.

* * *

"Mary? Are you in here?" she heard her sister call from the door.

"Oh hello Edith, come in" she said plainly, finishing her sentence then going to turn around.

"Sybil? You should be resting!" Mary said startled, looking her youngest sister up and down as she stood next to Edith.

Sybil rolled her eyes, walking into the room, putting her hands on Mary's shoulders, "Mary, I've been in bed for nearly four days. I think if I was bound to that bed any longer, it would become attached to me. Anyway, I feel fully rested and fine"

"As long as you're sure" Mary looked up at her sister, unsure.

Edith also walked into the room, walking to the side of Mary. She glanced down at her papers on the desk, raising her eyebrows, "Hmm... Writing are we?" she inquired, "Let's have a look then"

Mary quickly bundled her papers together and stuffed them into a draw swiftly, "No" she told her sister.

"Yes Edith, you know how an artist hates for people to see unfinished work" she added, smiling at her sister"

"I wouldn't go as far as to call it art, but I agree with what you meant" Mary slightly glared at Edith disapprovingly.

"Fine, fine. I'm just curious as all" Edith backed away from the desk slightly, raising her hands in defence.

"Nosy more like" Mary muttered under her breath.

Edith gave a knowing glance to Sybil, prompting her of the real reason they were there.

"Mary... Could we talk?"

* * *

Matthew opened the door and gave Moseley his coat, as he began walking towards the sitting room. His mother was sat on the sofa sorting through some papers when he walked in. She smiled at him as he walked over to the tea tray on the side.

"Hello Matthew, how was your visit with Robert?" Isobel asked.

"Oh, same old same old" he said, sitting down in the armchair adjacent to her.

"Then why are you smiling so much?" Isobel cast a knowing gaze at Matthew.

He hadn't even noticed really, though now he couldn't really hide it.

"I think Mary and I are friends again" he admitted shyly, smiling to himself.

* * *

Edith walked over to the nearest sofa, as all three girls sat on it, Mary in the middle.

"My gosh this seems rather formal isn't it? What is it? Come on, out with it!" Mary said, getting puzzled by her sisters' actions.

"Fine. Are you and Matthew okay or not?" Edith stated, getting right to the point.

Mary's mouth opened in slight shock. _It's none of her business. _She quickly composed herself, "What sort of question is that?"

"An important one Mary," Sybil replied, Mary rolling her eyes, "because you seem somewhat... different with him lately, then it changed again, what about now then?"

"Well I refuse to make my sisters totally privy to my private life thank you. But if you must know we are fine now, we just had a minor disagreement that's all" Mary retorted, taken aback by their forwardness.

"You mean on your ride?" Edith added.

"Whatever do you mean?" Mary plastered a fake smile on, acting oblivious to their points, although she was starting to panic underneath.

"Well... You seemed upset after your ride. I only saw you once the rest of the day and you looked like you'd been crying" Edith explained.

"Oh please. I was tired, Diamond was very energetic and it's hard work!" Mary bit back, trying to cover her tracks.

"But Mary-"

"Look, I'm not angry but you come in here and start answering personal questions. I would rather remain alone for the time being. I need to work anyway" Mary interrupted.

"Fine, if that's what you want" Sybil said plainly, with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yes, it is"

Sybil and Edith made their way out of the small library and as Mary closed the door behind them, they looked at each other. They were no further along than they were before. Except now they knew something was definitely wrong with her. "Time for a change of tactics" Sybil said simply, smiling at her sister with a determined gaze.

* * *

**Hmm... What next?**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know I know I'm sorry it's been ages since I last updated... Will try to be more conistant! Anyway, enjoy and review!**

* * *

This 'change of tactics' was very obvious to Mary. They kept hinting at Matthew and trying to trick her into saying things, even if those certain details are true. Yes, she did love Matthew, but she wasn't exactly going to shout it from the rooftops, she wouldn't ever tell Matthew, for they had no chance anyway. Throughout the week however more business talks required Matthew to be over the house, apparently something about a train investment, she wasn't sure. Matthew was over the house every day for the next week, which gave her and Matthew some time to chat to each other. They enjoyed walking, even if it was getting bitterly cold, it was somehow easier to talk that way, no awkward conversations sat opposite each other. Walking together became a daily habit of theirs; she never took his arm or spoke of them though. They talked about literature, America and their beliefs, and usually a debate would ensue, causing a very interesting discussion.

It was the day before Edith's wedding so that day when Matthew came round, she had to politely decline a secret walk with him (secret to ensure Edith and Sybil didn't pry) as she needed to help with the wedding preparations. Matthew had to admit to himself that he was disappointed they weren't going on their walk, he enjoyed them very much. But it was only for one day, and Mary would soon be the only Crawley sister left in the hou- no, she might go back to America. As he made his way down the drive he wondered to himself whether she would stay, he truly hoped she would, but he couldn't be so sure.

* * *

"Wake up darling, today's the day!" Edith woke to her sister shaking her out of her slumber. Yes, she realised, it was the day she would get married. Something in the house was actually about her. She sat up, rubbing her eyes, seeing the other people in the room. Her mother was stood near the back of the room, while Anna stood next to her, holding a tray of breakfast.

"Hello Sybil" Edith murmured, patting her sisters arm and sliding her legs out of the bed. She stood up and Sybil kissed her cheek, then walking over to her mother and doing the same. She then went over to Anna and smiled, "Anna? I thought breakfast in bed was just for married women?"

"Well, close enough" she replied, handing her the tray, which Edith took over to her bed, sitting down with it.

"It looks lovely Anna, thank you. And I'm not sure whether I'll take up that ritual of breakfast in bed when I'm married, I rather like being at the breakfast table" Edith spoke, looking at Anna.

"Well Edith when you're married some mornings you can feel very tired for a number of reasons..." Sybil smirked.

"Sybil" her mother shot back at her daughter, though she couldn't hide a faint smile as she understood what she was getting at, "Anyway, where's Mary? She said she would be here"

"Probably sleeping" Edith replied, her older sister was never a morning person.

"Actually Lady Edith, I believe she is finding something for you, something from America" Anna cut in, beaming.

Edith grinned, she had forgotten about that. She wondered what it could be, but she guessed she would soon find out. Knowing Mary, it was probably very nice. As much as she hated to admit it, her sister did have a keen eye for fashion.

"Anyway. Eat now Edith, you need to start getting ready soon" Cora said, "Eat well my darling", and with that, everybody exited the room leaving Edith to eat.

* * *

Cora stood back and looked at her daughter beaming at herself in the mirror, she really did look happy. Finally she had a life coming, with a man she loved and respected (and was the appropriate age, she might add). Mary and Sybil stood with her, Anna fixing the veil onto Edith's head.

She wore an elegant ivory full length dress which was slightly gathered on one side. It had a short trail, the dress just short enough so her feet were visible. She wore the Crawley tiara, diamond encrusted leaves covering the band. Edith held a small bouquet of flowers. But most importantly she wore a smile, a smile full of happiness and anticipation.

"There we go milady" Anna said smoothing her veil down before stepping back to let Edith admire herself.

"Not quite" Mary spoke, stepping closer to Edith and reaching into her small clutch bag. She pulled out a long string of pearls and hung them carefully around her sisters neck. The long loop of pearls drooped down to her stomach, "I hope you like them, everybody is wearing them in America, I just saw this one and thought it would be marvellous for a wedding"

Edith grabbed hold of Mary's hands and leant forward to kiss her cheek, "Thank you so much Mary, I'm so glad you're here" she turned back to the mirror to admire her newly acquired piece of jewellery. Now she was ready.

* * *

The wedding was very nicely done. A theme of white and blue throughout, appropriate hymns, lovely music, and of course a happily married couple at the end of it. Mary was so glad it had gone well for her, it was something she hadn't necessarily expected for her sister in life. Evelyn had always been a trusted friend of Mary's, she knew he would take care of her. They were now on their way back to Downton for the reception. Evelyn and Edith had gone ahead in a different car and the rest of them were taking the cars. Mary had been put in a car with her father and Violet for the short journey. _Thank god it was short _Robert was thinking, sometimes he just didn't know what to do when his mother started on about something.

As the car approached the house down the drive, no other cars but one had arrived. Edith and Evelyn were probably waiting for them. Carson was already stood outside to greet the impending guests, he must have left early to get there before everyone! Mary jumped out of the car first without assistance, leaving the door open for her fellow passengers. She rushed forward towards the door, briefly greeting Carson. She sped through to the hall where she stopped in her tracks. Edith and Evelyn were stealing a kiss just around the corner. Mary stayed silent, smiling at the pair, giving them a few moments longer to indulge themselves before she made her presence known by coughing slightly. They broke apart at the sound.

"Oh Mary! We weren't expecting you back just yet! We-" Edith gushed, panic in her voice, her cheeks flushed. She held a firm grip of Evelyn's hand, who was laughing to himself.

"Were just doing what normal couples do Edith. Now, make yourself presentable, the others are coming in" Mary raised her eyebrows at Edith, who's hair was slightly askew. Her husband helped her to fix her hair, before stealing one more quick kiss.

Close behind Mary, Robert and Violet entered, the latter making her way over to her newly married granddaughter, squeezing her hands, "Oh my dear I'm so happy for you. I did doubt for a while you would ever marry, but here you are with a respectable man on your arm" Edith did look slightly hurt at part of the comment but Evelyn just squeezed her shoulder, "and I'm glad I have a beautiful woman on mine". This made Edith smile even more than before, as they made their brief excuses to go and greet other guests.

"Classic Violet" Mary heard a familiar voice behind her, to see it was Matthew. How long had he been there? Mary only chuckled at the comment, smiling back at him. Wordlessly they began to walk around with each other, Matthew fetching himself and Mary a glass of wine from a nearby tray. The guests had all arrived now, the great hall bustling with life. The pair, after talking to a few guests, went to sit at a sofa, just big enough for both of them. They sat in peace drinking their drinks for a while, making light small talk, until an unfamiliar women approached them. She looked amused, staring at Mary for a moment.

"Can I help you?" Matthew inquired, standing up.

"My my, I thought they were lying. But they were right. I can't believe Lady Mary is at this kind of event!" the woman replied, laughing, she did not look familiar.

"What?" Mary spoke, sounding baffled.

"Well... I thought a more.._foreign affair_ would be more of your style"

"Get out!" Matthew yelled in the woman's face, pointing at the door. The room went quiet.

"Fine, I'll leave you to your slut" the woman commented again, a more common accent seeping through.

"Out at once!" Robert shouted, marching over to the woman, standing next to Matthew.

Mary was in tears at this point. She got up and fled the hall, handing her glass to Matthew and dashing up the stairs. The mysterious woman cackled then made her leave. Robert calmly told everyone to resume, giving a worried look to Matthew. Matthew ran his hand over his face, sighing.

"Go to her" he suddenly heard Cora whisper in his ear. He nodded.

When the party seemed to be forming some normalness once more, Matthew slipped up the stairs unseen. God, where was her room? He dashed down several hallways until he was met with Thomas.

"Ah. Mr Crawley. Looking for Lady Mary's room?" Thomas asked.

"Yes, actually, could you show me?" Matthew swallowed, he hoped he wouldn't spread any gossip.

Thomas led Matthew down a few lines of doors until he stopped. He indicated the one on the right, stepping back to leave him alone. He tentatively stepped forward and knocked on the door.

"Mary? Are you there?" he called through the wooden barrier between them. No answer. He called out again, saying it was Matthew, though she most definitely knew his voice anyway.

"Go away Matthew" he heard a teary voice from the other side of the door.

"I'm afraid that's not an option" he tried to sound reassuring, chuckling slightly, he paused, "Can I come in?"

"No. It's terribly improper. Anyway, I'm in a state and I should hate to tarnish your honour by being in the same room with a woman like me" she responded.

Mary's eyes widened when she heard a shuffling against the other side of the door. It then stopped.

"What-what are you doing out there?"

"Sitting down, it may take a while to lure you out" she could hear the smile in his voice. Matthew then heard a similar shuffling and a small thud. They were back to back with a door between them. Now they could talk.

* * *

**Please review! It's literally the main thing that keeps me motivated!** **:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**So... They're going to talk... Will things progress?**

* * *

"Do you think Mary's alright? That must have been terrible for her" Edith said to her husband as they stepped outside into the gardens, the night now drawing in.

"Yes, it was truly terrible, but I'm sure she'll be fine. Anyway," he came closer to her ear and whispered "I saw Matthew go up a few minutes ago, so... let's see how that goes"

"Really?" she replied, beaming at Evelyn, grasping his hands.

"Yes, and they haven't come down for a while, perhaps they're talking it through"

Edith had of course told her then fiancée about her suspicions and worries about Mary and Matthew, though he of course already knew the other side of the story from Matthew, so he could fill in the gaps, just keeping it between themselves of course.

"Oh I hope so, I don't want her to miss the dancing. You know it's customary in this family to dance with the sisters of the bride?" she smiled at her husband, who most probably knew the ways of an aristocratic family.

"Oh of course darling" Edith smiled at the endearment, her husband pulling her into an embrace, "Though I hope I get many opportunities to dance with you"

"Well I'm sure that could be arranged" she teased, kissing him.

* * *

"I don't want to go back out there Matthew, I can't face it" Mary pleaded, resting her head against the door.

"Why ever not? You're a storm braver remember" Matthew replied encouragingly.

"Oh I don't know anymore, I don't seem to be braving it very well at the moment"

"You've already done the hardest part, surely a common stranger won't crumble Lady Mary? You're stronger than that" Matthew told her, stretching his legs out.

"Well it seems she's succeeding at the moment. Yes that woman said it to my face but who knows how many more of those wedding guests are thinking the same thing? A harlot like me in their presence, I bet they won't be able to resist now somebody's started the ball rolling"

"No they don't Mary "

"How would you know?" she bit back.

"Because every single one of them has been civil to you, they are your family friends, they know you Mary, the-"

"That's what makes it worse! How can they look at me, the little girl that used to play in the nursery with their children, knowing what I've done? I must disgust them" Mary cut in, her voice rising slightly.

"Then they are fools" Matthew said softly, lowering the tone.

"Oh no I don't blame them"

"Well they don't know the real Lady Mary" Matthew started, "They don't know the way she loves an argument, even though she always wins" Mary chuckled lightly, "They do not know how strong and calm she can be in times of crisis, and how caring" he hinted at his own injury, hearing a slight objection from Mary, "They do not know her spirit and determination, they do not know how her smile can make everything seem okay again in the midst of tragedy" silence.

Matthew paused for a second, closing his eyes, "and they do not know that I love her"

Suddenly the door of the bedroom opened, Matthew falling backwards into the room, flat on his back. He was met with Mary's lips on his own, her hands on either side of his face. Matthew suddenly jumped out his state of shock and began kissing her back with passion, one hand going to her cheek while using the other to help him sit up. They continued to kiss deeply, his tongue slipping into her mouth slightly. Soon they had to break for air, they leant their foreheads together, breathing heavily. Matthew decided to close the door just in case any servants came by, and he helped her up, kissing her again. He felt Mary start to pull herself away from him, shocked at what she had done. He grabbed her arm lightly, "Don't leave again, please Mary" he begged.

"But it's wrong. We're cursed you and I, we're not meant to be!" she panicked, pulling away.

"No, Mary, it isn't wrong. Oh god I'm so sorry I said that Mary. We're not cursed" he said, regret flooding across his face as he remembered his harsh words.

"But Lavinia-"

"I was wrong. She wouldn't want us to be sad, she was somebody who never caused a moment's sorrow in her whole life" his calm voice soothed her.

Mary slowly took a step closer, hesitantly taking Matthew's hands, "I agree"

"I meant what I said Mary, I do love you. You've lived your life and I've lived mine, and now it's time... we spent them together" he smiled at her honestly.

Mary struggled to take it all in, "you must- give me time to think"

"What?" there was a look of horror on Matthew's face.

"Oh I'm joking Matthew!" she smacked his arm playfully, brushing her thumbs over the back of his hands.

"Thank god" he laughed, then he paused, "Then will you?"

"You must do it properly. I won't answer unless you... kneel down and everything"

Matthew went to bend his knee when there was the sound of footsteps coming down the hall. Mary and Matthew stepped apart from each other as there was a knock at the door. Mary rolled her eyes at Matthew, they were always getting interrupted. She quickly squeezed his hand, told him to go into the bathroom, putting her finger to her lips indicating him to be quiet, and called out, "Who is it?"

"It's your Mama, Mary" her American tone sounding hesitant, "I was wondering whether you'd been convinced to come out yet? I know it's terrible dear but Edith would love to have you at the dancing downstairs, she says Evelyn owes you a dance for tradition"

"Oh yes, as a matter of fact Matthew came up to talk to me. He's... gone off for a moment but yes I think he's succeeded" she gave a knowing glance at Matthew, through the open bathroom door smirking "I'll be down for dancing in a moment, go ahead and tell Edith, I'll go and fetch Matthew once I've sorted myself out"

"Oh wonderful darling, I'm so glad you're coming down, so will Edith. I'll go and tell her now, see you in a moment my darling"

"Goodbye Mama"

They waited until the footsteps had faded until Mary beckoned Matthew out of the bathroom. They burst into laughter, and he stepped forward, "Now... Where were we?" he smiled hopefully.

Mary held a hand up to his face "Not yet. I need to be down in a moment and I really _do _need to sort myself out!" she indicated to her hair, "Later" she grinned.

* * *

**So they're ****_nearly_**** engaged, I know some people may think this is drastic and sudden, but remember the canon proposal! Opinions please: do I end this story after a couple more chapters or do I carry it on? PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**HELLO AGAIN. I am SO SORRY for not updating for so long :( first it was lack of inspiration, then exams and then christmas and me trying to getover my feelings etc etc etc. So here we are again! Just to recap, it's Edith's wedding. Mary was confronted about the scandal, she ran upstairs in a state, Matthew came and talked to her and they confessed their love for each other and Matthew was just about to propose when Cora interrupts, telling them to come down for dancing. I know it's been a while so I thought I would recap if anybody needed it! **

**Anyway, enjoy! (and I will try to update more! It's one of my new year's resolutions)**

* * *

Mary checked her hair once more in the mirror, adjusting her necklace and smoothing down her dress. She caught Matthew smiling at her in the mirror, sitting on the bed. She smiled back, gazing into his eyes momentarily.

"You're so beautiful" he stated.

"Thank you" she smiled "I would like to think so since you just proposed to me"

"Why of course. No man could deny your beauty" he said, standing up from the bed and stepping towards her.

Mary spun around and found his hand, interlocking it with hers, "Well I'm sure many would deny me for other reasons, darling" Mary responded.

Matthew grinned to himself, Mary noticing immediately, "What is it?"

"It's just that's the first time you've called me darling before. I think I could get used to that." Matthew stared into her eyes, inching closer slightly.

"Darling darling darling darling darling" Mary chuckled, stroking his cheek affectionately, "Now, will that keep you going?"

"I should think so... Though one kiss wouldn't hurt would it?" Matthew pleaded.

Mary leant in, capturing his lips with her own. She kissed him lovingly, Matthew turning his head slightly, deepening the kiss further. They carried on with this until Mary pulled away slowly, still holding Matthew's face in her hands.

"Right. Downstairs."

* * *

Both found it hard to un-join their hands as they approached the stairs, but they didn't want to arouse suspicion, since they weren't actually engaged yet, and after all, this was Edith's day. The dancing was already in full swing, Edith dancing with her husband, Evelyn holding her closer than was probably proper. As they turned with the music, Edith caught her sister's eye, and she grinned widely, whispering to Evelyn that Mary had come down (with Matthew, she added). The couple finished their dance and as soon as the two stepped apart, Edith dashed over to Mary, taking her hand (that was not very Edith!) and clutching it joyfully.

"Oh Mary, I am so glad you came down" she turned to Matthew "Thank you Matthew"

"Well I couldn't miss my sister's wedding ball now could I?" Mary replied, releasing her hand from Edith's. Suddenly another piece of music began to play, and Edith's face lit up.

"Darling! Come now, dance with Mary" she beckoned Evelyn over, who was pleased to get a small catch up with his friend. Edith just stood awkwardly at the edge of the room, unsure of what she should do.

Matthew held his hand out to her, "May I have this dance, Edith?"

Edith beamed in reply, stepping into Matthew's arms as they began to step in time with the music.

"Is Mary okay now?" Edith asked her cousin (who she considered more of a brother).

Matthew smiled softly, trying to hide his inner excitement at their 'nearly engagement', "Yes, I think she is, I think she just needed some persuading. I don't think she'd miss your wedding Edith, oh no, you know Mary, she has to be where the action is!"

Edith chuckled softly "Yes, I suppose she does. I do hope Downton is going to be exciting enough for her to stay though... I never thought I'd say it, but I do miss Mary when she is away" her mood turned sombre.

"Yes, I do too" Matthew answered simply, knowing that Mary would stay if she accepted his offer, "anyway, Edith, won't you be moving away now you're married?"

"Well... I'm not really sure yet. Evelyn says he has somewhere near here where we can stay after the honeymoon, but I actually got a letter from the newspaper editor I wrote to. He's offered me a job"

"Congratulations Edith!" Matthew beamed.

"Yes well I would have to move to London if I accepted it, it would be too far to commute. Evelyn says he's fine with the idea, so we may move there soon" she smiled.

"Well it's an amazing opportunity; you should take it if it's what you want"

"I think I may"

With that the dance ended, everybody stepping away from their partners and dispersing. Edith went back over to Evelyn and Mary back over to Matthew, their eyes locking together as they approached each other.

"Did you have a nice dance with Edith?" Mary said, resisting the urge to add 'darling'.

"Yes, I did" he came closer as he lowered his voice, "but I'm happier now I can dance with you"

"Who said I was dancing with you?" Mary raised her eyebrows, teasing her nearly fiancée.

"I did. Now take my hand, I assume you can foxtrot?" Mary stepped into Matthew's strong arms.

"Really Matthew? The eldest daughter in an English aristocratic family, of course I can foxtrot. I'm more than just a pretty face you know" Mary replied.

"I'm sure I would love the chance to find out" he leant in closer.

They began to dance to the quick pace of the music, both staring into each other's eyes, smiling broadly. They spun around the dance floor swiftly, the happy tune filling the hall. Meanwhile Evelyn and Edith were dancing once more, watching Matthew and Mary dance together, how they couldn't stop smiling, laughing or gazing at each other.

"Evelyn?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Do you think there's something going on there?"

"Definitely" they looked at each other and laughed.

* * *

The dancing had finished and the guests had dispersed. Evelyn and Edith had gone up to 'bed' and the rest of the family had retired also. Isobel was staying the night as it was a late party and so consequently, Matthew stayed too. It was very late and Matthew and Mary were the only ones awake, and they took advantage of this of course. They sat cuddled up on the sofa, in front of the library fire, enjoying each other's company.

"Mary"

"Yes Matthew?"

"Can I continue now?"

"With what?"

"What I was trying to do earlier" Matthew slid off the sofa and knelt on one knee in front of Mary. He took her hand and stared into her eyes lovingly, "Lady Mary Crawley. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" his voice cracked at the end with the joy of it all.

"Yes!" she leant forward and kissed Matthew, their hands joining.

"I love you Mary Josephine Crawley"

"Now I never knew you knew my middle name! Well I suppose I know yours too" she laughed, "and for the record I love you too Matthew Reginald Crawley"

Matthew kissed her again, and again, and again. Then Matthew began to tickle Mary, making her giggle, begging him to stop. Of course he didn't and so he carried on, until they were both lay on the floor laughing with delight. They were engaged.


End file.
